1. Technical Field
This device relates to flexible thin-walled containers that are used for storage that can be evacuated of ambient internal air to form a partial vacuum within. Containers of this type have one-way valves which upon closure can be used to withdraw the air using an auxiliary vacuum source.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different container configurations having large openings within which can be sealed. Vacuuming means are provided to allow for the connection of a vacuum pump or the like to withdraw the air from the interior of the container. Other examples of such evacuateable bags using oral means can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,112, 4,877,334, and 3,980,226.
In U.S. Pat. No 5,240,112 an evacuateable bag can be seen having a large opening and an offset air stem and pinch valve which the user uses to remove the air after the bag is sealed by using his or her own lungs to create a vacuum.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,334 a flexible bag is illustrated that can be inflated by use of an air pump.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,226 is disclosed an evacuateable bag that has a large opening for the insertion of material to be stored. An air removal stem in connection with the interior of the bag is provided to allow the user to orally create a vacuum to remove the air from the container after the opening has been sealed.